


Honey Butter

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx





	Honey Butter

郑允浩 x 沈昌珉

接上次那个摄影师 x 模特设定

没有时间修路了，直接上车！

 

 

 

郑允浩要他坐上来。

于是Max大口喘着气艰难地撑着身子从花田里起身，勾过郑允浩的颈子努力地将自己往他怀中送。男人大手搂着他的腰，落在胸口的亲吻十足温柔，微凉的天气里让男孩光裸的上半身不由自主地发出一阵颤栗，忍不住仰起颈子，难以自制地从喉间溢出一阵绵长叹息。

郑允浩笑着凑上前，用牙齿轻轻啃咬他上下滚动的喉结，手早已自动往下俐落地解着男孩的牛仔裤裤头。

Max一双修长双腿微颤颤地圈在他腰际，在他的吻沿着喉结一路向下蔓延至胸口时忍不住将难人往自己方向搂，大口大口地喘气，下身不由自主地向对方靠过去。

郑允浩扬起嘴角，狐狸般的细长眉眼带着笑，任凭男孩扑腾的双手胡乱在自己发间穿梭，俐落解开牛仔裤裤头后一双大手往里探去，像无所畏惧的探险家，一点一点开拓着眼前美丽而未知的秘境。

“U...Uknow...”Max喊他名字，眉眼因对方有些急促，不甚温柔的动作而泛上粉红，长长的睫毛在空气中扑翅颤抖风情万种。

他倚在郑允浩肩上，眼里尽是他俩周遭的花团锦簇。无边无际的郁金香包围着他，花丛的高度堪能勉强遮蔽着他如今一片狼籍的下身，却挡不了住他在郑允浩怀里颤抖的身躯。

柔软的羊毛衫早被男人推至胸口，男孩的身体柔软又充满韧性，微微弓着身子，任凭郑允浩的手在他身下为所欲为。

男人的手因为长期接触药水的关系有些粗糙，指腹沿着表面上下滑动时带来一阵既痛苦又愉悦的战栗，郑允浩的吻从胸口又落到了唇边，从嘴角一路往中心吻过去时贴着他的双唇轻轻开口，声音低沉又温柔：你也摸摸？

于是他便像被下了蛊的狂热信徒般颤抖着手指往男人的下身探去。

拉开裤子拉链时见男人早已挺立的下身迫不及待地隔着贴身布料弹出，修长白皙的手指怯生生地包覆上去时自己连带着一个激灵，自己正被抚慰着的下身忽然被一股力量重重摩擦。

“呜。”男孩忍不住倒抽了一口气。

 

“你不是说…要来…工作的吗……”在男人灵活的双手下泄了一次的Max此刻将头埋进郑允浩肩颈低低喘气，男人就着手中黏糊糊的液体耐心地在他身后开疆辟土。

男孩不由自主地微微抬起下身方便他的手指进入，内壁被温柔按压时眼角噙着的眼泪便通通落在了男人柔软的衬衫上，在他的肩膀开出一朵朵深色花朵。

“我在取材呀。”郑允浩吻Max汗湿的后颈，声音不疾不徐。

下身早就在男孩不甚熟练地抚慰下硬得发疼，但他舍不得见男孩疼痛的模样，硬是耐下性子一点一点地开拓着紧致的后方。

Max只觉整个世界都在摇晃，他头昏脑胀地抱着郑允浩的颈子，脑袋一片混乱，只能随着男人指尖在他体内来来回回时发出一声声压抑的喘息。

郑允浩的相机就在他脚边，明明稍早前在火车上自己还饶有兴趣地把玩着，如今被黑漆漆的镜头一览无遗他最脆弱的模样，不由得有些羞耻起来。

他闭着眼睛扭头胡乱索吻，找到男人的唇舌便像干渴已久的沙漠旅人般纠缠上去。

曾经不落俗尘的仙子被郑允浩拽下了凡间，眼里染上了七情六欲抹灭不去，男人空着的一只手摸着他背后因弓着身子而突起的蝴蝶骨仿佛寻找着翅膀的痕迹，换来耳畔一串串轻浅的叹息，他便趁着Max失神的空档抽出手指挺腰顶了进去。

“呜……！”男孩瞬间反射性地仰起颈子，汗水淋漓的颈子在蓝天里划出一道优美的弧。“你这他妈是哪门子取材……”他双手抵着郑允浩的肩头承受着一次次愈发深入的撞击，忍不住随着男人进入的节奏晃动着腰。

郑允浩一手扣着他的腰际一手又去抚摸男孩再次巍巍站立的下身，看着男孩精瘦又柔软的身躯因着情动布满了潮红，略长的浏海盖住了那双因生理性泪水而闪闪发光的眼睛，此时因难耐而紧闭，睫毛随着他顶弄的动作轻轻颤抖。

他随手抓过身后早被Max一双长腿踢的凌乱的大衣垫在男孩后方，确认他向后躺下时光滑细致的后背被厚实的毛料完整包裹，才抓着男孩富有弹性的紧实大腿开始激烈的动作。

Max漂亮的眼睛在他猛烈的进攻下眼尾染上了粉红，郁金香在他身侧娇艳盛开。乱花渐欲迷人眼，于是在郑允浩眼里仿佛连男孩随着他的进入而上下起伏的身躯都带着清冽甜美的花香。

他甚至有余力在花团锦簇中找到了一株被先前的游客不小心折断的花，捏着花茎将盛开的花朵小心翼翼地放到了男孩耳畔，花瓣搔着男孩敏感的耳后带起皮肤上一连串鸡皮疙瘩。

 

漫长的情事结束后男孩累极般抬手遮住了自己酸涩无比的双眼，瘫软在花丛中的身子因高潮过的余韵还在微微发颤。

下腹一片狼籍，沾染一片不知是自己还是对方的黏糊液体，郑允浩抽了纸巾仔细地悉数将之清理干净，拉下堆积在男孩胸前的羊毛衫，拉着他的手臂将他抱起。

“虽然这种时刻说这种话感觉有些廉价，但我真喜欢你。”

他吻吻Max贴在他唇边的侧颈，听见男孩略带疲倦的嗓音慵懒又带着些娇气：“那我今晚的日记大概又得写到你。”

“——五月初的早晨再度在小镇遇见Uknow。被他哄着坐上火车到荷兰说要拍郁金香花海。花海拍得如何我也不知道。Uknow为了答谢我作为旅伴，请我吃了米其林晚餐。”

“喂喂喂，最后一句怎么回事。”郑允浩笑着伸手掐他柔软腰际，男孩因而往他怀里又贴近了一些，眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，望向他时眼底尽是明亮笑意：“——请我吃了米其林晚餐。其实我也挺喜欢他。”

然后便见男孩笑着凑上他还来不及说些什么的双唇，于是他们如愿以偿地在春光明媚的满谷花海中接吻。

 

 

 

 

**(end)**

-

篇名是我在吃的零食，没有意义。

结果这篇好像也跟设定没什么关系qvq

 


End file.
